Darling Demon
by Jakatie
Summary: MiraJane Strauss is a smart and sweet college freshman. Laxus is the campus bad boy and the headmasters grandson. But who are they really? There is more than meets the eye, especially when the past is revived and begins to mix with the present and even the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another plot that I came up with on a whim, so it's probably not that great but oh well, let's see where this will lead to...**

* * *

A tall dark brick building stood proudly on a twenty acre piece of land. Fancy trimmings, pillars and hints of not only Roman and Greek architecture but also modern, and oriental, made Fairy tail University a majestic, if not a bit eclectic, sight. The sky was a pristine blue and there was not a cloud to be seen. Birds sang happily and the green leaves of the many trees dotting the courtyard soaked up the bright rays of sunlight as they swayed in the slight breeze.

Or at least that's how it should have been.

There were trees with green leaves in places, but they were a ghastly dark green and some fir trees whipped their needled branches around as if searching for someone to slap. There were no happy singing birds, no blue sky, and definitely no sun. And as for the clouds, thick dark nimbus clouds hung over the dreary campus, which though still tall and proud, boasting worldly architecture, now seemed menacing. Not a soul was in sight, save for a girl or better said, young woman, with long white hair, pale skin, and a long red dress, pulling an old brown suitcase behind her as she quickly walked along the cobblestone path that was adorned with naked, dark trees.

The atmosphere rumbled with thunder and she wondered why the campus had to be so large. She was still a good distance away from her destination inside the University when the first drop of rain fell.

"Oh no..." She sighed, and as if on cue, rain fell in in buckets and she had to run the rest of the way. The girl had just made it to the white marble steps when lightning lit up the dark sky, startling her and resulting in her slipping on the very wet marble and slamming into the heavy wooden front door. Which unfortunately for her, was a pull and not a push door, therefore not giving way and greeting her head on with full impact.

She was drenched, slightly muddy, and sporting a red mark on her forehead that matched the red bow that pulled her bangs back.

So far the day was going great.

After struggling to pull open the heavy mahogany doors she stepped inside the cool, air conditioned building. The first thing she saw was the lounge. It was square room, with a red velvet "L" shaped sofa in the corner from which students, had there been any there at the moment, could immediately see who came in and out. A low, brown coffee table stood in the middle and to the right corner there was a counter with a coffee machine that made more than just coffee. The floors were hardwood, and a rich mahogany and gold wallpaper adorned the walls on which gold framed portraits and paintings hung.

To the white haired girls' immediate right was a dark wooden bench in front of a grand window through which grey light from the rainy outdoors shone in. It was a serene sight gazing at the individual rays that made up the whole, and the dust that danced only able to be seen because of the light.

"I'm sorry, but you may not go any further" A tall girl with dark red hair, a white blouse and navy blue, knee long skirt suddenly appeared.

"Um might I ask why?" The soggy newcomer asked.

"For one, you do not look like any of the students I know here, and since I am on shift as student monitor I will have to ask you for an I.D. for security reasons." Was the strict answer.

"Oh, yes" the white haired girl knelt down to open a small pocket on the side of her suitcase. "Here you go." She smiled handing over her I.D.

The redhead took it, her brown eyes scrutinizing both the card and the newcomer, before handing it back. "Everything seems in order, you're a new student then, do you have a letter?"

"Right here." The other offered a neatly folded letter that she had received in the mail, confirming her acceptance to the school and instructions.

"Well I'm impressed, you've got a full ride, " the student smiled. "My name is Erza, I'll take you to the headmaster,"

"Thank you"

"Just follow me, and hurry, you're dripping all over the floor." She called behind her, already moving forward through the wide hallway on the left.

The new student looked down at her feet to see a dark puddle on the carpet. Thank goodness she had stayed on the mat rather than walk onto the wooden floor.

"Oh dear." She murmured before following the scarlet haired girl down the hall, and to the right, into a small office.

"Mavis I have a new student here." Erza said to a small woman with long light blonde hair, green eyes, and an angelic face who was scribbling away.

"Great! Just go right in!" She said cheerfully.

"Well I must take my leave, that hallway won't monitor itself." Erza waved, exiting the front office." Maybe I'll see you later."

Now left alone, the blonde timidly knocked on the door and opened it once she heard a friendly," Come in"

She stepped onto the dark green carpeting, looking down she hoped she wouldn't leave too much of a water stain.

A short little man with a grey mustache and grey hair that was missing on the very top of his head sat in a brown wooden swivel chair, behind a messy desk full of papers, paper clips, pens, and a small picture frame whose picture the girl could not see.

She soon realized he was not the only one in the room, for it was hard to miss the large, blonde man with his arms crossed, standing to the side.

It seemed like they had been discussing something but, they had gone quiet once she had opened the door.

"Hi, my name is Mirajane Strauss" she smiled, giving a slight bow.

Her rain soaked dress clung to her, and the cold stare from the silent, muscular man in the corner who seemed to be shrouded in shadows, made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Whatever happened to you my dear?" The old man asked earnestly.

"I just got caught in the rain."

"Well let's make this quick so you you can change out of those clothes. We don't want you catching a cold." He chuckled.

She smiled at his words, and handed him the letter to refresh his memory of the specific details of her enrollment.

"You received this years freshman full scholarship, hmm beautiful and brilliant." The old man murmured in approval, glancing over the piece of paper. "Laxus, I'm putting you in charge of showing the nice girl around" he instructed the large man still silently watching from the corner.

"Aw come on old man you know I got stuff to do." Complained the blonde, finally allowing Mira to hear his voice. It was deep and masculine but not terribly deep. It was how her younger brother Elfman might put it; manly.

"Look at it this way, you can be her... what do they call em? Senpai?" The little headmaster furrowed his thin brows in thought ignoring the man. "Let's see, is that the word those girls were saying? It's so hard to keep up with young people and their slang" He muttered before turning to the girl, " Anyway, I give you Laxus as your Senpai so don't hesitate to ask my grandson for help with anything. All right?"

"Thank you" she bowed.

He nodded and dismissed the two.

"See you guys later!" Mavis told them cheerfully as they walked out.

Though as soon as the pair entered the hallway -

"So, this is the school. That was the headmasters office. I think we've pretty much covered everything, so see ya." Laxus stated, waved and walked off, leaving Mira alone and lost.

"Wait!" She called out, " where are the dorms?" She asked, smiling sweetly, still soaking wet and with her suit case in tow.

He paused, giving her a once over, seeming to be judging whether she was pretty enough to waste his time with, before shrugging, "Ah, right this way." He strode to the lounge and pulled an black umbrella out of the holder.

"We have to go out again?" She asked incrediously.

"Well unless you have magic you ain't getting there any other way." He laughed at her.

"Halt!" A familiar authoritive voice called out.

"Oh, Hello again Erza" Mira greeted.

"Greetings" replied Erza, before pulling Mira off to the side, " I'd be wary of him if I were you" nodding toward the darkly clad man who had his arms crossed. "I've only been here for a few months, but it's been long enough to know who's trouble."

Looking at him as he stared nonchalantly into the distance, with his studded leather jacket and fine fitting reddish jeans, Mira nodded, "I will."

Erza gave a supportive smirk before letting them continue on.

Laxus strolled leisurely through the campus, holding the umbrella in a way that ensured his own rain protection first. That left Mira trying to gain some ground under the umbrella while keeping a good distance from the man. This resulted in a sort of dance for he would occasionally decide he needed more space under the umbrella, forcing the girl to step closer, if she didn't want to get any wetter than she already was. When they neared the dorms she almost tripped again, and struggled for a bit as she tried to roll her suitcase over the now muddy road. Laxus merely watched with an unchanging expression.

The dorm Mira would be staying in was a rectangular two story building of old European style, because there were still a few weeks before the semester started there was virtually no one around.

The opposite sex was not allowed in either of the dorms but Laxus didn't think that bit of information was absolutely necessary to reveal at the moment, as he opened the doors and waltzed in. Besides, he was helping the girl find her room. If anything he was being a gentleman.

He quickly led her past the entrance hall, going into the living room, straight up on of the two staircases that were opposite each other, and down the carpeted hall to the second door on the right up, making it obvious to anyone else he knew his way around the place. "Here we are, need anything else?" He asked after she reached him. It had taken a bit longer for the younger girl to drag her tattered suitcase up the steep stairs.

She took a moment to consider before nodding. "Just let me get changed," she said as she unlocked the room. He moved to follow her but she slammed the door in his face. She had little time to look around the small dorm as she didn't want to keep the man waiting, not to mention she wanted to get this day done and over with. But, from a quick glance the room was a decent size, with cream walls, and even a window seat giving access to the view of the spanse of greenery behind the dorm. She had packed very little, and had planned to go out the next day to buy clothes with the money she had brought, and to look for a part time job. There was only one piece of clothing she thought was suitable for the chilly, rainy day, that wasn't too summerly or revealing, and of course that hadn't gotten wet. There were two doors that led to a closet and a bathroom. After opening the second one she found what she was looking for, smiling in satisfaction when she saw that among other things, a hairdryer was included.

As Laxus waited outside the door leaning against the wall, he mind wandered back to a memory of a girl from high school who everyone called The Demon. Normally he wouldn't care to remember people, but that girl had been the one to give him the scar that cut through the top of his right eye and cheek. He'd been a senior and she a freshman, and after that he graduated who knows what had happened to the kid. However, if they ever met again, he would have loved to get her back and taught her a lesson about messing with Laxus Dreyar.

He sighed in boredom, putting his hands behind his neck as he leaned against the light aqua wall paper. He looked like he was trying to tan standing up. The girl Mirajane was the right age, and could've been the demon girls' older, hotter sister in looks, but her persona was the complete opposite. The demon girl was dark and hostile, always wearing dark gothic and sometimes skimpy clothes, this girl was sweet and quiet and if her red dress hadn't been wet and clingy it probably would've needed some imagination on his part.

When she finally opened the door, for a second he thought he was seeing things, the white hair pulled up with a black bow, the long black dress and pale skin. Granted the Demon didn't usually wear dresses but other than that , he decided she would have looked just like Mirajane were they in an alternate universe.

"You in mourning or something?" He sneered.

"Not anymore" she responded.

"What?"

"So are there any stores nearby? I didn't bring much stuff, and I thought I'd buy some food too." She smiled, ignoring him.

"Yeah, I was planning on meeting a friend in town anyway." He responded.

After that, there was silence as the pair strolled towards town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally finished chapter two Hehe. I hope there aren't too many mistakes.**

* * *

The school was already large, and a lonely road connected it, and the town. Knowing this, Mira wondered how they would get there and back and how long it would take. She herself had taken a taxi, and if she recalled correctly there was an old bus stop at the outskirts of the school's land, but she doubted it was used much if at all.

After a few minutes of trudging through the rain, she noticed Laxus was leading them away from the direction of the town and approaching another lone two story building of a sullen gray color, a cobblestone driveway, and a garden of assorted weeds.

"Isn't town the other way?" She inquired.

"Yeah, we're stopping by the dorm that I stay in." Laxus answered.

Mira paused in her step just in front of the building, but he just glanced at her, deposited the umbrella in her hand, and disappeared into what looked like a garage attached to the side of the building.

Not long afer, Mira then heard a roar from the back, and from behind the garage appeared a sleek, Electric yellow Sports car that skidded to a halt before her.

" Get in," Laxus commanded her from the black drivers seat.

"Why?" She asked warily.

" Would you rather walk a couple miles to town in the rain?"

"I guess not..." She admitted, recalling her walk to get to the school. Which, though quite short thanks to the taxi that brought her, wasn't exactly pleasant.

"If I do anything to you Gramps will get pissed so you don't have to worry alright." He added when he noticed her hesitation.

And so she complied, going around and closing the umbrella she got into the car which had the scent of newness and quality leather, along with a slight underlying scent of alcohol.

"Of course, not that I care what he thinks." He sneered at her as they pulled out of the driveway and when it was to late for the girl to change her mind.

The drive to town was silent and it took about twenty minutes to get to the town that was surrounded by other universities besides FairyTail. Most of the twenty minutes was spent just driving out of campus, for it was very large. The rest of the way included passing expanses of green and yellow land dotted with coniferous trees, before the first few buildings could be seen. It was a decent sized college town, with an assortment of shops, restaurants, and of course bars.

Pulling up beside one such establishment Laxus informed Mira he would be in the bar until further notice, and left her to her own devices. The chime of the glass shards that took the place of bells was the last she heard of him as he waltzed into the dank bar.

"Laxus!" Someone called out, waving him over to at a table in the far left corner.

He smirked, slipping into the seat next to them, "I'm a bit late, hope you don't mind."

"What took you so long?" Was the question.

"The old man made me show this new girl around." Laxus responded annoyed.

"Oh? Is she good looking?"

The blond let a fanged grin escape him," She ain't bad."

"You'll have to introduce us then" The other smirked before turning serious." Now, about that thing from before..."

* * *

Left alone in the midst of a cluttered town Mira felt a bit lost. At least it wasn't raining at the moment, though the grey sky still loomed overhead and the wind whipped playfully at her long hair. Thankfully there weren't very many people around, then again maybe that might be a bad thing. It didn't take long for her to get an idea of the layout of the area and soon she was shopping as if she'd been there before. She didn't get a scholarship for just being pretty. First she decided to stock up on clothing. Contrary to her initial thoughts, and to her her pleasure, prices in the college town weren't completely outrageous and she was able to purchase a nice selection of clothing for less than she'd expected. Surprisingly there was a pet store, and she took a moment to watch the animals behind the glass.

A yellow parakeet returned her gaze, and let out a chirp. She smiled to herself, thinking of her younger brother Elfman. He'd had a little bird like that when they were still children. She sighed and turned away, moving on to her next task.

After gathering a nice selection of shopping bags she proceeded to rejoin Laxus who, as far as she knew, was her only way back to the University.

Mira walked into the nearly empty bar, it had a sultry atmosphere. The wooden floors were dark and stained, the dents and splinters barely visible thanks to the dim lighting of the cracked lamps, and dirty yellow chandelier hanging over the entrance. She spotted the spiked blonde hair of Laxus in a corner of the room. His muscled arm around a girl with long brown hair who was wearing a piece of blue cloth not even worthy of being called a crop top. As she approached them she noticed the number of beers that sat empty on the dark wooden table.

Ignoring the stares she received from the few other customers, she approached the pair. "Excuse me..."

"Is that her?" The girl inquired, leaning close to the blond. " She's better than not bad Laxus and you know it."

Mira did not want to know the full story, though she could guess what the girl was speaking of.

The girl leaned forward, allowing "Heya, I'm Cana." she grinned.

"Mira" The white haired girl returned the introduction.

" what a sweet name, you know you'd balance this guy out perfectly." Cana declared. " he's all sour and grumpy and you seem sweet and maybe not with that much spice, but everything about you seems nice."

"Umm..." Mira stammered, as the other girl looked her over.

"all right kid I'm off" Laxus smirked, taking his arm from the girl's shoulders.

"Aw too bad I wanted to get to know her more," Cana pouted crossing her arms, as he got up.

"Alright, well later then," she winked. Whether to Laxus, Mira, or perhaps both, was unclear.

Mira allowed Laxus to lead her out, his hand was on the small of her back gently, if not dominantly pushing her forward. She could feel the heat of his body.

Exiting the bar, Mira took a step away from the man. He didn't seem buzzed, though Mira couldn't believe he hadn't had at least a few drinks. However, the hungry way his eyes bored into Mira, along with the whiff of alcohol, made her rethink getting in the car with him a second time.

"You getting in or what?" He questioned noticing her remain rooted to the sidewalk. As she contemplated her next course of action, something caught the girl's eye.

"You go ahead without me," she told him.

He took a moment to study her, "Suit yourself" he shrugged, climbing into the drivers seat.

"I'll take the bus" she assured.

She waited for Laxus to get in his car and race off, before heading back in the direction of the bar.

"And she's back" Cana grinned, watching Mira approach the bartender.

"Um, hello." Mira smiled at him, " To whom may I inquire about this?" She held out a weather worn advertisement.

He snatched the paper and brought it up to his own weather worn face. "The boss ain't in yet, but I don't think he'll have any problem with you." He bared his yellowed teeth in an appreciative smirk as he admired the pretty girl.

She nodded "Alright, I'll be back then."

"I'll be waiting." He chortled.

Mira only spared him half a smile before bidding him, and Cana farewell.

Laden with an assortment of shopping bags she still managed to look graceful as she searched for a bus station.

However, to her chagrin there would be no buses until classes started and droplets of water had begun to fall once more. She pulled out a red umbrella she had bought earlier just in case it rained again.

"Now what do I do?" She sighed.

Just then a green jeep slowed to a stop in front of her. A familiar figure poked its head out.

"Need a ride?" The brown haired girl inside it grinned.

"Cana?"

"You can just dump those bags in the back."

"Are you sure?" Mira asked as she approached the vehicle.

"Of course! How else are you gonna get back to that University of yours?"

"Thank you" Mira responded as she placed her bags in the back next to a large keg that couldn't be holding anything but alcohol. She paused, contemplating whether to ask about it or not.

"I see you've met my boyfriend." Cana grinned, leaning over her seat.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yep, he's always there for me." Cana informed her.

Mira just shook her head. What was the obsession with booze? She hopped into the open jeep and Cana made a sharp u-turn back in the direction of the school.

Once again, Mira sat in a car filled with dead silence. Thankfully it was finally broken. "So, you're going to the University of Fairy Tail with Laxus huh?" Cana asked.

"That's right,"

"How much are you paying, it cost a lot doesn't it?"

Mira took a moment to contemplate before answering, "Well I'm here on a scholarship, so mostly everything there is paid for me."

"Really?" The brunette seemed to perk up in her seat.

"I had to work really hard for it though." The blonde added. "Otherwise I would have never been able to go to school."

"Oh." Was the dejected reaction.

"Where are the girls dorms?" Cana asked as she turned onto the muddy road.

" Just turn here." Mira answered, though not entirely sure herself. "Though you were doing pretty good so far."

The jeep skidded to the right. "Laxus brought me here a few times," Cana admitted."Though I've never been to the actual university building itself, just the guys dorm."

"Oh," Was all Mira could come up with in response.

The peachy color of the girls dormitory came into view.

"Maybe I'll see you around." Cana winked, smiling seductively as Mira got off. "Maybe" the other shrugged. "Thank you again."

"Next time we'll get to know each other much better," Cana yelled from the jeep as it drove off.

Mira waited a moment for the jeep to disappear from view before heading into the dormitory.

At least, that was the plan. The door was locked and she couldn't remember having been given a key. The sun was on the brink of saying farewell for the night and she didn't fancy staying out longer than she had to. Maybe if she hurried she could catch someone in the office and get the key. The little secretary Mavis might have one.

Mira left her bags in the corner of the front porch in the hope that there was no one around to take them. She hurried, but it was too late. The school had already been vacated and locked. She looked around, it was finally dark and she had no place to take shelter. She scraped her brain for a possible, and legal, solution. The thought came to her just as a thunderclap introduced the first streak of lighting.

He was the who brought her, and so he was the one who should have the key. Though she didn't want to deal with the man she resigned herself to navigating the dark campus to find the one person she could think of that could help her.


	3. Chapter 3

She tried knocking but that didn't seem to do anything. Everything was dark and it was cold standing on the porch. Just then she saw a frayed rope Leading up to a large bell. Timidly she grasped the rope and pulled. A loud clang pierced the silent night, causing her to shrink back and wince. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing there, or if she would get any help. At least she could say she tried, and it beat waiting outside her own dorm the whole night. Mira waited. And waited, but the Windows remained dark. Right before she turned to trudge toward "home" the door opened with a screech. Laxus, with spiky rumpled hair, stood in the open doorway unashamedly in only tight grey boxers.

"What do you want at this hour?" He snapped leaning against the frame.

"Um, I can't get in..." She stammered, looking anywhere but at him and his exposed skin. However, she did get a sneak peek at his sculpted abs and broad shoulders.

"I don't have a key." She finished, willing herself to keep her eyes averted.

He took one look at her, seeming to gather his thoughts. Mira could tell he had had already gone to bed and felt bad that she probably woke him up. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing before turning away to go back inside. Mira wondered if he had decided to leave her to her own devices, but he had carelessly left the door open so that meant he was coming back, right?

Since he had been the one to open the door for her when he first showed her the way to her dorm, she assumed he had a key.

The girl allowed herself a peek in the male's dorm. It was dark, Laxus still hadn't turned the lights on. She could see the layout was similar to the dorm she was staying in, the floors were wooden and the entrance opened into a common room. Mira could faintly make out the outline of a couch gathered around a flatscreen T.V that stood in the far corner, and what looked like a bundle of electronics piled beside it. She took a step back as she heard the man return.

He had only just gone up the creaky stairs when he was already descending them wearing shorts, and pulling a rumpled shirt over his head. "Come on," he commanded as he walked past her. The jingle of keys could be heard.

"What do you mean?" She asked, following him to his car once more.

"You need someone to open the door for you, or not" he growled at her.

"Oh, yes," she murmured.

This time he didn't even bother commanding her to get in. He just slammed the door and waited just long enough for Mira to follow. She was thankful at least that she didn't have to walk all the way back. It was taxing trying to retrace her steps in the dark in a campus she had barely arrived at that day.

When Laxus started the car Mira nearly had a heart attack as loud rock music blared right in her ear.

He laughed at her reaction," Not your cup of tea little miss Jane?"

"Hehe..." She just chuckled at herself in response giving a pained smile as the music rattled her eardrums.

Laxus did end up lowering the music, before he pulled out of the driveway, for which Mira was Thankful. The car was comfortable if not obviously expensive, the scent of leather nearly overbearing. It was different sitting in it at night, the dashboard was backlight with a soothing aqua blue and perhaps it was she was riding at night in a car with questionable company, but her senses felt heightened and the sound of the tires rolling over gravel seemed amplified .

After pulling up in front of their destination Laxus didn't bother to wait for Mira before getting out ahead of her and walking up the porch steps to the door. She lingered behind him, looking around she realized that her bags were gone. Her bags were gone and a faint glow could be seen inside from one of the Windows of the second floor.

Laxus first tried the doorknob and frowned, "it's already unlocked."

"No it wasn't..." Mira went to inspect the door as it swung open. She was sure it had been locked. She furrowed her brows as Laxus once again went ahead and took the first step inside.

"Who goes there?" A voice demanded as a flash of silver sliced through the air, coming to a standstill inches from their throats.

"Erza?" Mira tried in the darkness.

The lights were switched on. "Oh, it's you." The red head lowered what turned out to be a fire poker, before redirecting its point to the uninvited guest. " please return to your own dorm, males are not allowed." She hissed.

To Mira's surprise she was greeted with the image of another scantily dressed peer. It seemed Erza had also already donned her night clothes, or rather taken her daytime attire _off._ She too was dressed in her undergarments.

Laxus smirked, tapping the tip of the object away.

"I was just dropping off the goods." He sneered, turning past Mira who felt a jolt of electricity as his broad figure brushed against her shoulder.

Erza waited for Laxus as strolled to his vehicle and slowly got in to drive away, before she stepped back to close the door and put the poker in its place. A fireplace stood against the far wall that Mira hadn't seen before. It would be cozy to sit on the couch in front of a lazy fire in the winter and poking at the flames. Mira couldn't help being interested in knowing the story behind the red head's choice of weapon, but didn't get the chance to ask. Erza spun on her heel to face the blonde.

"It seems we are in the same dorm." She stated.

"Yes, I wish I'd known. I don't have a key yet and no was here, so I couldn't get in." Mira smiled apologetically.

"That must be fixed, we'll get you one in the morning." Erza decided.

"You must have arrived right after I'd left." Mira reasoned.

" Most likely. Oh, and I'm assuming the bags that were on the step are yours?" Erza inquired.

"Yes, they are"

"I brought them up for you, they're by your door."

"Thank you very much," replied Mira.

"Why was Laxus here with you?" Erza, asked suspicious.

"I didn't know who else to go to, the main campus was closed and I didn't know where I might find you."

"I see, but like I said before he is not someone I would hang around." Erza stressed.

"He seems alright for now, but I understand" Replied Mira.

"For now," Erza emphasized. " I've heard things about him, he went to the same high school I did so I've heard a lot of rumors and my instincts tell me he's someone to be wary of."

"I know what you mean." Mira nodded in agreement. Though he did humor her by driving her to town and accompanying her to the dorm, there was something about him that seemed off.

"Well I'm turning in for the night," Erza informed, " I'll see you in the morning." The red head stuck out her hand for a handshake. Mira obliged.

"Goodnight."

Once upstairs, Mira entered her room and just stood still for a while. Taking off her shoes she felt the soft blue carpeting under her feet. The only light came from the moon through the tall window. She stood bathing in the moonlight lost in thought, her eyes shifting to her yet unpacked suitcase and assortment of bags. Resigned she reached for the light switch and began putting things away. Reaching into the suitcase she had initially brought with her she pulled out a picture frame. Thankfully it hadn't gotten wet. She had made sure it was protected when she packed it . The red paint was chipping in some places, but the little butterflies and flowers that had been added on were still in good condition. The wooden frame held an old picture of three smiling children. The one that stood in the middle dressed in skimpy black clothing, was the tallest and oldest. The girl in the photo allowed a ghost of a smile upon the smirk on her lips. On either side were a little girl with short hair and a timid looking boy who looked up at their big sister in admiration and joy as the older girl held them protectively. They all looked happy and MiraJane felt a wave of nostalgia pass over her.

She gently placed it on the nightstand beside the queen sized bed. Glancing out the window she could see the stars shining bright against the dark night sky. It was late, but she didn't feel like going to sleep so she took her time. She hadn't brought much, just an old pair of jeans, a dress or two, toiletries and the dress she had worn that day. It wasn't like she had much to bring from home anyway. She hung those clothes and the few new ones she bought in the humble closet. She'd never had one for herself before, let alone one with shelves and room to hang quite a few things.

By the time she finished putting everything away it was past midnight and she spent a while gazing out the window seat. The dark shadows of pines and other trees wavered in her field of vision and it was hard to tell where the earth ended and the sky began. In distance for just a moment she saw a twinkling light that disappeared as soon as it appeared. She leaned back closing her eyes.

Coming to the University of Fairy Tail signified a new start for her, it was a chance to make something of herself. She would go to school during the day and in the evening she hoped to get a job in town. It had been an interesting first day. There had been bumps in the road. However, the people she met seemed kind and trustworthy, with the exception of Laxus. He was a curiosity, and when he had said he would open the door for her he never did specify how, and if he did have the key she wondered why he didn't just give it to her. She didn't feel like questioning his motives or integrity so she just let it go for the time being. She realized she hadn't thanked Laxus for accompanying her. She was tired and her mind was in a daze. Of course his attitude left much to be desired and another might decide he didn't deserve a thank-you since what kindness he did show barely made up for his behavior, but she was a polite girl. A sweet, polite girl who was starting over. It didn't matter if she once knew Laxus or not, that was in the past. Everything that had happened in the past few years would stay in past.

She was looking forward to the beginning of the semester with its classes, instruction, and work and whatnot. She was still uneasy, but the worst of her worries had been resolved. School would give her something to preoccupy her mind.

Getting up she sighed and went into the restroom. Coming out she threw on a simple yet comfy white nightgown that reached her knees and fit a bit tight around the bust. She'd get proper nightclothes when she got a job and started earning money. Growing up she learned to be frugal and always put her siblings before herself. It was nice having a roof over head and she was content that the day was finally over. Wondering what tomorrow might bring her, the girl climbed into the bed that would be hers for some time to come.

* * *

 **Finally an update. Sorry for the long wait School has been very preoccupying, and distractions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a bit dry, but the next chapter is when things will start happening.**

* * *

The following two weeks were relatively uneventful. Mira spent most of her time familiarizing herself with the campus and its sourrounding area after getting her classes and schedule taken care of. Due to certain circumstances she was unable to attend the first, and main, student orientation. However, everything worked out in the end, as she was able to get a more personal advisory session with Gildarts who was in charge of the student resources department.

He was a middle aged man with shoulder length hair and something of a beard. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt that hinted at how in shape he still was. Gildarts was friendly, almost too friendly, but he really helped walk her through the different degree plans and options for graduating.

"Now you're coming to us with some credits already, so we can start sticking you in classes that will go towards your Major," the man explained," you said you were interested in Business, is this still the case?"

Mira paused, before nodding, " I've been told I would do very well in that field, and that if I'm successful I can make good money."

Gildarts raised an eyebrow noticing her robotic answer," Alright Business it is," he said turning to his computer screen and tapping on the keys," I've got you taking _Intro to General Business_ from nine to ten-thirty and _Economics_ from eleven to twelve-thirty on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. I also have you for another class that you need to take before you can even think about the rest. That one will be on Tuesdays and Thursday's from one to two-thirty."

Mira furrowed her brows. That was only three classes and nine credits. Granted she was already ahead of others at sixty-three credit hours, but she planned on working hard to achieve her goals and be able to better support her little brother sooner rather than later. She had learned time was precious and hated to waste it.

"Your scholarship maximum is 12 credit hours, so you have one more class you could take. You can of course take more classes, but they would have to come out of your own pocket." Gildarts informed.

"I see," Mira acknowledged. "What other classes would you recommend I take?"

"Well unfortunately most of them require that prerequisite, and you've already taken most of the classes that would have been available to you." He responded.

"oh," the girl's face fell.

"I recall your third choice for your field of study when applying was in Music." The man noted.

"Yes, I ...like music." She said softly as she recalled how her siblings insisted she put Music for at least one of the slots asking for preferred field of study. No. Sibling. When her younger sibling Elfman pushed her to select it.

"Well if you still want to take another class, you still need another creative arts credit. How about I give you...let's see...I've got Art apprection, Music Appreciation, there's a band...oh and choir."

At the mention of choir Mira unconsciously perked up, which Gildarts noticed making him smile to himself.

"I think I'll take choir', she decided timidly.

"Alrighty then, choir it is." Gildarts grinned at the girl. "One moment please,"

He finalized something on the computer and got up as the sound of a printer started up. He returned with a sheet of paper. "Here you go. If you have any other questions don't hesitate don't come to me."

"Thank you," Mira replied, accepting her schedule. It seemed he placed choir at nine to ten-thirty for Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"May I just ask one more question?" She inquired.

"Not counting the one you just asked? Sure." He smiled kindly at her.

"Could you tell me about the work-study program?"

* * *

She's a strong one. Gildarts thought to himself as he watched the young girl leave. She already had to have worked hard to achieve everything she had done so far, and yet she wanted to add more onto her plate. He didn't know much of her background, just what he'd heard around from the admissions office, but he knew that it and her character had something to do with her earning the scholarship. He had high hopes for her, as he did for many of the students that came to see him. They came from varying backgrounds, and not all their childhood's were the most pleasant, but it helped shape them.

"Thank you!" Mira smiled as she walked out of the elegant building.

Unlike her first day, the weather was pleasant and the birds filled the late morning air with song. There were still no buses, Mira had learned they would begin coming by in about two weeks before the semester officially started. Since there was nothing left to do for her that day and as it was very nice outside she decided to walk to town.

She considered inviting Erza, but then remembered that her, now somewhat, friend was already training with the corp. The redhead was very big on discipline and order and Mira could tell by the sparkle in her eyes as she had spoken about it, that Erza really enjoyed and looked forward to being part of the corp. Mira didn't find it surprising that the girl was pursuing a career in Law Enforcement.

"I grew up with my grandfather, but he...died when I was still younger." Erza had explained. "I believe in justice and order. Being in ROTC gave me... stability and allowed me to earn scholarships to help pay to be here. Joining the corp has also helped, and is something that is important to me." She stood up with an ambitious glint in her eye and made a fist. " I want to make the world a better place for people like my gran- I mean for people to live in."

Then the girl had sat down and happily chomped down on a spoonful of strawberry cake. She was the image of happiness at that moment.

Mira smiled," Well I believe in you."

Erza looked up and gave a nod. Her face serious and her eyes soft.

After asking about the work-study program, Mira herself had just secured a "job" in helping out in the university food court. It didn't pay much, but it was enough to set aside to help pay for Elfmans's schooling. She would come in the mornings before class and during lunch. Running through everything in her head, that meant she was booked from about eight to five during the week if she included some time to study and finish homework.

She sighed.

She wondered how Elfman was doing, it would be his last year of highschool and he would have to go through it without her. At least he had their home to stay in and friends who he could turn to, and she had left some savings for him until she got another income. Everyday since she had arrived Mira called him at least once to check up on him and make sure he was alright. She knew it was silly of her, but she didn't want to lose another sibling especially when she wasn't near to protect him.

Walking under the shade of the trees and listening to the soft rustle of leaves gave her comfort. It was so peaceful, and she felt she could walk down this lonely dirt road forever.

All too soon was she met by the sight of buildings poking out of the ground. She had a few hours to spare in her schedule, so she had decided to fill them up. The town was still relatively dormant which pleased Mira, she wasn't ready for the hustle and bustle of a new school year. She noticed a familiar jeep at the side of the curb, as she walked towards her destination.

The clinging of glass shards announced her arrival. She hadn't been in here since she first came to town with Laxus. The floor was still dusty and the lights cracked and dim. Walking up to the counter the smell of alcohol made her wrinkle her nose. She was used to the substance, but she didn't drink even though she was old enough and had done so before.

"Excuse me, I came by the other day about a position here, is it still available?" She asked, ignoring the hungry stares of the few male customers in the dank bar.

The bartender looked up from rinsing a mug, giving I smirk when his eyes fell on her," Yeah, I remember you. I'll go get the boss." He disappeared to the back behind some heavy old Maroon curtains. After a few minutes later, a relatively short man with pointed ears, who reminded Mira of a well dressed dumpling with a handlebar mustache appeared.

"So you're the one my employee was telling me about," he gave her a once over, " we can have an interview right now if you want, I've got the time," he chuckled, twisting his thin mustache between his fat fingers.

"Sure," Mira complied as she steeled herself, following him into a back room where an old table and two chairs. The splintering door was left open just a smidge. She sat on the edge of the chair opposite her potential employer, and handed him a Manila folder with all her experience and qualifications, which he snatched from her hand.

Flipping open the folder in a haughty manner, his beady eyes browsed over her credentials.

"So you're no stranger to customer service eh?" He grinned, looking up seemingly satisfied.

"I've worked many different jobs yes," Mira replied.

"Hm." He frowned, before clapping the folder closed.

"When can you start?" He leaned in.

"As soon as possible," she replied.

"Alright, you're hired." The owner nodded. " We can just get the paperwork done with now." He added, getting up and causing the tired chair to squeak. Rummaging through an old cupboard he pulled out some less than pristine papers.

"I've been hoping for someone pretty to apply, you know someone to help attract customers," he told her, as he lay the documents out on the table.

"Is that so?" She answered, reading over them and signing where indicated.

"Yes, yes, unfortunately all the girls here are hideous." He sighed. " Your weren't exactly blessed with any good looks whatsoever either, but you're the only one who has been interested in the job."

"I see," Mira murmured, shrinking in her seat a little. So she wasn't that pretty? Maybe she shouldn't have worn such a long dress, and mabye done her hair better.

"Of course It's not like the men here have good taste anyway, so I'm sure you'll do fine. It'll be dark and they'll be drunk, so even the ugliest duckling will look decent to them." He dismissed her apparent "ugliness" with a wave of his manicured hand.

When everything was finalized, the owner saw Mira off at the door. "You will start next week when all the new students start coming in."

"Ok, starting Monday from six to midnight right?" The girl confirmed.

" That's right for now...what was your name again?" he asked.

"MiraJane,"

"Well then Mira, Monday to Friday from six P.M. to midnight and on Saturdays until two A.M. I'll be nice and give you Sundays off. There's no official uniform yet, but do wear something the boys will like. The men here are looking forward to working with you." He grinned, offering a grimy hand which Mira politely shook.

"Thank you sir...?" She paused, hoping for a name.

"The names Everlue."

* * *

 **Sorry if everything etc isnt completely accurate, College is so different everywhere and I only know so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

The University of Fairy Tail was known for many things. One such thing, was the fact that it believed in second chances, and accepted those that may have made certain mistakes in the past. If they applied themselves and showed promise of mending their ways, they had a chance of being accepted. Former delinquents could start anew, and their previous actions, to an extent, pardoned. A prime example; the headmaster's grandson.

A well-known character, he had been the boy parents didn't want their precious little girls bringing home. The one who showed up to class only if it suited him, and then left early, yet still managing to ace exams. He had no qualms with sending other students to the hospital, or defacing school property. The world was his playground, and the people in it too stupid and weak to be worth his time. No one, not even the staff and administrators dared oppose him too much out of fear. No one that is, until he was in his senior year of High School.

Even in college, where he had settled into the role of an adult, something about the blond man unnerved people. Perhaps it was the taut muscle visible beneath his dark shirts, the cold glint in his eyes daring anyone to approach, or perhaps it was the jagged scar that ran over his eye. Yet despite this, many were still drawn to him. He was still the kind of man that women were warned to stay away from; not that they always listened. He was a man who had his own agenda and not even those closest to him could always figure it out.

Glancing at the picture on his desk, Markorov let out a sigh. Sometimes he wished he could go back in time just to visit the smiling child in the photo, riding on his grandfather's shoulders and making a backwards 'L' with his right hand.

Markorov had hoped his grandson would mature and grow into the good man he knew the boy could be. However, while he did attend his classes more than half the time, and he no longer got into too much trouble, to put it lightly, Laxus still enjoyed reminding others of their place.

The elderly man felt a bubble of annoyance and disappointment rise as he recalled when he had had to pick Laxus up from the police department not even a month ago.

"I don't think I need to explain why you are here?" He asked his grandson, when they got back to his office at the University.

"Because no other school would take me, and as my guardian you have me on a leash," Laxus offered.

"I should make it a harness, if this is how you act on what you call a leash," Markorov snapped.

"It's not like I killed the guy," Laxus scoffed.

"You were taken in for aggravated assault,"

"He owed me money," the man growled. Besides, it wasn't like he had been the only one involved, he just happened to be the one with the most power. Though he left that detail out.

"I'm not even going to ask how and why you were in such a situation, just don't do it again," was the command.

"Of course, old man," the blond sneered.

"Laxus I'm serious," the Headmaster stood up, slamming his fist on the desk.

"And it was some serious money, the guy owed me," the other responded.

"Laxus! I am getting tired of your behavior. I've cared for you like my own son," Markorov was nearing the end of his rope, having already had countless such discussions with his grandson throughout the years.

"Oh? Are you finally going to disown me too?" he gave his grandfather a cold glare, which Markorov returned with a hard look.

"Listen here Gramps-" The blond man said, leaning against the wall, suddenly moving forward threateningly. Whatever might have happened after that was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Markorav called out without taking his eyes off the man who had retreated to the corner of the room.

In walked a pretty girl of about eighteen, dragging an old suitcase and drenched from head to toe. The conversation between grandfather and grandson was over.

Grasping what little hair he had left, Markorov returned to the present to focus on the task at hand. Today he would be holding another orientation to welcome the new additions to Fairy Tail. It was a longstanding tradition to pair each new student with a current one who would show them around and make the transition to University easier. It also provided the opportunity for students to get to know each other and build camaraderie so they didn't feel alone in the coming school year.

"Let's see..." He murmured to himself. Given the circumstances of Mira's enrollment the system had not been able to pair her with a mentor. It would be too short notice to ask another student to take her and he scolded himself for forgetting that one detail. Then he had an idea, a ludicrous one perhaps, but it was an idea.

* * *

It was Monday. One week before classes started, and a week since Mira had begun working at Everlue's bar. The pay was minimum wage of course, though gradually more curious customers had begun trickling into the establishment, and after seeing the waitress, many tended to return bringing along tips.

Mira was just getting ready to go out when a knock resounded on her bedroom door. Pulling on a loose top she went to open it. Before her stood Erza in a very professional manner, "Markorov would like you to stop by his office today before the commencement orientation."

"Ok" Mira said, a bit confused. She couldn't think of any reason why she would be summoned by the director. Hopefully it wasn't for anything negative. What if something happened to her brother? She shook her head. No, she had just spoken to him the other day, and if he was having problems he would have called. That is, unless something occurred that would make him unable to do so. Taking a deep breath, she assured herself her little brother could take care of himself.

"I'd accompany you, but I have to meet my assigned mentor," Erza informed her as they walked downstairs together.

"Mentor?" Mira asked.

"Yes, we are assigned to existing students who, after the commencement orientation, will show us around if we wish and answer any questions. Basically, a guide."

"I see," Perhaps that was what she was summoned for.

"Here is where I leave you," Erza waved, breaking away as the path split into two going opposite directions.

"See you later," Mira waved back, going her own way. Walking along the road she had traveled the first day she had arrived, she made her way down the wooden hall and into the Headmaster's office.

"Good morning!" The little secretary, greeted from behind her desk, as Mira walked in.

"Hello, Mavis," she smiled, "I was told to see the Headmaster before the orientation?"

"You can go ahead and go in now," Mavis replied.

Mira nodded, giving a knock to let Markorov know she was there before turning the door handle.

A familiar sight greeted her. Behind a desk still filled with various objects sat the small man, and in a corner of the room with his arms crossed was Laxus.

"Welcome! Have a seat," Markorov greeted, and Mira hesitantly obliged, taking a seat on the edge of the chair nearest her, and as far as possible from the man brooding in the corner.

"I may have forgotten to inform you about today, and how everything works," Markorov began, "As for mentors…"

"Yes, I believe Erza explained the concept to me this morning," Mira responded.

"Excellent! That saves time so I'll just get to the point. Given the circumstances of your enrollment the system was unable to pair you with a mentor, and since many returning students don't arrive for another week we are sometimes shorthanded."

"I see," the girl nodded.

"Therefore, Laxus will step in,"

Mira glanced at the said man, who was uninterestedly staring at his phone.

Giving his grandson a look, Markorov continued, "He should be there for you, for any questions or concerns you might have, and will escort you to the Auditorium."

Laxus straightened, shoving the black phone in his pocket, he walked past Mira and out the door. When the confused girl did not follow he snapped his fingers and gave a whistle, summoning her. Understanding this, though not too happy about it, Mira excused herself from the headmaster's office.

"Thank you," Mira bowed her head.

"I did say I would give him to you as your very own Senpai," my man chuckled, "Albeit a rude one…"

Laxus had already in essence done what a mentor would do the first time he met Mira, when Markorov had told him to show her around and to the dorms. It only made sense to make it official, and it wasn't like this was a permanent arrangement. It was just to build community, there was no obligation for a new student to continue associating with their mentor once the semester began.

The headmaster knew what Laxus was capable of, but he still had faith that wouldn't try anything to hurt the girl. That much he knew for sure. Laxus was not his father.

Not to mention maybe, just maybe the sweet girl would be a good influence on the boy.

* * *

An array of tables were lined up in front of the building. Based on field of study, arriving students were directed to find the table that served whatever letter their last name started with. Some had already made contact with their mentors earlier and were already inside the Auditorium seated comfortably, waiting for the rest of the crowd to arrive, while making small talk with their mentors and other students.

However, by the time Mira and Laxus arrived, the tables were empty and the building full. They had left before the headmaster, but with Laxus in the lead, still managed to arrive last. He took a seat in the lobby by one of the doors to the auditorium while Mira peeked in. It was so packed that others who had also come a bit late were standing in the back and the sides.

Craning her neck to see, as she poked her head through the door, she thought she saw a flash of red hair that could have been Erza. The room was alive with chatter as its inhabitants waited impatiently. Still waiting outside in the lobby foyer, Mira glanced at Laxus. He gave her a look of utter contempt before rising and shoving the door open to walk in. There were sounds of surprise and annoyance as the people who were standing behind the door were pushed to the side. The pair found a spot to stand quite easily as the students made sure to move out of the way of the tall man who looked ready to kill someone.

Arms crossed and leaning back against the wall Laxus put on the headphones that had been resting around his neck. The large spikes on the end of each earpiece help persuade anyone who might have a problem with that to leave him be.

Soon, the lights dimmed and the stage was lit up. At this the noise level was brought down to a hushed whisper. A spotlight shone on the center, as a small man appeared.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Markorov bellowed. "Is everyone excited?"

His question was met by a roar from the students. He smiled, nodding. "I look forward to a new year with new, promising students."

"As you should know this University was founded many years ago by a Philanthropist who to this day has remained anonymous…"

The man shared a bit more on the history of the University and what it had to offer, in a speech that lasted about fifteen minutes.

"I hope, as you learn and experience all Fairy Tail has to offer, that you can come to call this place a home," he finished. "Now, that we have the boring stuff out of the way, our students have a little something for you all today." He declared clapping his hands together, and as if on cue music began to play.

Mira subconsciously stood on her toes in an effort to see what was going on. She heard music, shouting, and the rhythmic beat of feet on the stage, and saw colorful lights bouncing off the walls, but she could not perceive what was going on. The other late-comers flocked to the front, all eager to get a good view and watch the performances on-stage, blocking her own view. After the festivities subsided, the room once more became somewhat silent, with the exception of awed whispers, and fading claps.

"Alright, before you are free to go I have something to teach you all," Markorav stated. He raised his fist, forming a backwards "L" with his thumb and pointer finger, "This represent this university as a family, everyone will always be there for each other, and always be thinking of their comrades even if they have strayed."

"Fairy Tail!" he shouted.

"Fairy Tail!" Echoed throughout the building.

"Damn it," someone cursed behind her.

Mira just then noticed that Laxus had put on his headphones; black and with a spike protruding from each end. It seemed they couldn't block all sound, hence his annoyance. They were something she might have liked once upon a time. He took them off, when he noticed her looking.

"What?"

"Is it like this?" She asked, turning to Laxus as she made the shape of an "L" with her left hand.

"No, right now you're just calling me a loser." He responded, uninterested.

"Oh" The inquisitive smile that had graced her face fell. "I'm sorry," The man did not reply.

"Where are you going?" She asked, as she noticed him moving towards the exit. "I've wasted enough time here, it's almost over anyway." He answered without looking back.

"But..." Mira began.

Laxus stopped, and for a moment the girl thought he was going to return, but he never even turned around.

"You should go now too if you don't want to get trampled by this crowd of imbeciles." He added, before disappearing completely from her sight.

She hesitated, she had kind of hoped to experience the orientation, it was something new and different. However, as if on command the minute Laxus disappeared with his warning words, the orientation was over. What came next was a wave of bodies pouring out the double doors of the theater, eager to explore and get settled.

Pressing herself against the wall to avoid getting swept away by the flow she waited for it to subside, and almost regretted not following Laxus. At point she stumbled, pushed by the current she remained in the corner made by the chair Laxus had sat on, and the bookshelf next to it. To her relief, the crowd soon dispersed, allowing breathing room once again.

"Are you alright?" a clear voice asked.

A slim man with long green hair stood over her, holding out a gloved hand.

"Yes, thank you," she nodded, accepting his gesture. He looked very elegant

"I couldn't help, but notice you arrived with Laxus," he noted, stepping away from her.

"Yes," she answered uncertainly, wondering how he had noticed them sneak in amongst the crowd.

He walked a distance from her to the side as they approached the exit, "My name is Freed."

"Mira" she told him.

"Laxus is a brilliant man you know. An amazing leader with true strength! I am fortunate to be one of the few truly acquainted with him," he informed her bit pompously. She just smiled.

Exiting the building they heard a voice hidden in the shadows.

"Right now?"

Pause.

Freed's eyes seemed to light up, and Mira thought she saw a tinge of pink appear on his pale cheeks, as they walked out into the sun.

To their left, was a tall blond man with a phone to his ear, the action made the muscles in his arm stand out all the more.

"I already told you, I'm a bit busy," he said into the phone, noticing Freed and Mira approaching.

"Chill out, I got it covered," he assured hanging up.

"Laxus!" Freed gushed, "I did not expect you to be here. Oh, seeing you has fulfilled my day!"

"Yeah, good to see you," Laxus acknowledged. "Freed! I need you and Bickslow to cover my shift,"

"Of course, Laxus. Anything for you," the green haired man declared eagerly, bowing and almost hitting Mira with a gloved hand, before elegantly striding off to do Laxus' bidding.

Mira was curious, but remained silent as he typed something on his phone. Not sure how to proceed she avoided eye contact before catching Laxus' gaze.

"What are you still hanging around her for?"

She frowned. How rude!

"Thank you for accompanying me," she told him, "Goodbye,"

All he spared was a smirk as she left him to return to the dorm.

* * *

She found Erza curled up in a corner of the couch watching pointless cartoons, which Mira thought odd for since she had been living in the dorm, the redhead would only occasionally watch T.V, and that was if there was something educational on.

"Hello," she greeted.

Erza only made a small noise in response.

"So, who was your mentor?" Mira inquired, taking a seat on the nearby couch.

"Oh… an upperclassman," the red head responded, reaching for the remote.

"Really? What was he like?"

"Alive,"

The television screen changed, as Erza mindlessly flipped through the channels.

"Okay…what did he look like? Was he nice? The white-haired girl prodded.

"Sure."

"Did something happen?"

She remained quiet, and a silence filled the room. Just as Mira was about to apologize and ask if she was alright, Erza spoke up.

"I know him," she said blankly, "We grew up together. Things happened and I thought I would never see him again,"

"Oh, are you happy to see him again?" Mira asked.

The channel changed to the black and white screen that always makes a jarring buzzing sound.

Erza took a moment before answering, "He killed my friend."


End file.
